Charlas Inocentes
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Mycroft teme que su relación con Lestrade está en peligro y, a falta de alguien más, pide consejo a Sherlock. Este claudica y escucha a su hermano, sin embargo esto les llevará a charlas mucho más personales de lo que imaginarían. / Humor Johnlock & Mystrade


**Charlas Inocentes**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC / Johnlock & Mystrade

**Raiting:** T

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** No tengo idea de donde salió esto. Solo quería poner a Mycroft y Sherlock teniendo charlas sucias y al final resulto… bueno, lo que tienen delante. No hay acción, es más interacción de los personajes. Y de nuevo quedé debiendo interacción entre Harry y Sherlock xD (y con Mycroft)

Transcurre en un eventual Post _Reichenbach Fall_, y puede entenderse más el contexto si antes se lee mi fic "_Lluvia de Verano en Montreal_" aunque no es para nada necesario. Solo eso, espero que lo disfruten uvu

* * *

**Charlas Inocentes**

Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes se encontraban cada uno sentados en un sillón, frente a frente, en la sala del 221B de Baker Street. En la mesa de centro había dos tazas de humeante té que no hacía mucho que la señora Hudson había llevado para ellos antes de ir a visitar a unas amigas.

Ambos hombres se atravesaban con la mirada sin decir palabra alguna. Los ruidos de la calle apenas llegaban a ellos por las ventanas cerrados que permitían que el suave sol de media tarde iluminase la vintage estancia.

Sintiendo un poco de curiosidad, aunque sin querer reconocerlo, Sherlock tamborileó los dedos en los brazos del sillón mientras pasaba su lengua por sus dientes en su boca cerrada. Pensando en cómo comenzar esa conversación. Podría simplemente echarlo, era su casa después de todo, pero Mycroft a veces tenía algunas cosas útiles que decir y no podía permitirse el perderse alguna información valiosa. Menos en un periodo de escasez de casos, como el actual. Se estaba aburriendo, Londres era testigo de eso, y hasta una insípida visita de su hermano le parecía interesante. Medianamente interesante, al menos.

Sin embargo cuando Mycroft habló, el genio quedó desconcertado por tantos segundos que el mayor creyó que no había sido escuchado. Dolía, pero repitió lo mismo que hubo dicho momentos atrás, esta vez sí viendo reacción el rostro de su hermano.

—Creo que Lestrade va a terminar conmigo—.

Sherlock, quien había creído que tenía toda su espalda apoyada en el sillón, se echó más hacia atrás por la afirmación de su hermano. Tenía tantos motivos para parecer sorprendido que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Primero, Mycroft había dicho "_creo_". Él nunca "_creía_", el agente más poderoso del gobierno siempre "_sabía_", y con mucha seguridad, las cosas. Segundo, Mycroft acababa de reconocer frente a él el que tenía una relación con el Detective Inspector de la Scotland Yard. No es que Sherlock no lo supiese, lo sabía muy bien, sabía que vivían juntos y casi podría decir cuántas veces al mes tenían sexo. Sin embargo Mycroft jamás lo había reconocido frente a él. Ni una vez. Y por último, y no menos importante…

—¿Por qué mierda me interesaría eso a mí?— soltó de sopetón, demasiado sorprendido para aguantarlo.

Sherlock no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas actuasen distinto a como él lo predecía. Podía leer suficientemente bien a todo el mundo como para tener seguridad en el siguiente paso que darían. Pocas personas podían sorprenderle (_John_), así que el que su hermano fuese quien le había sorprendido esa vez le tenía fuera de sí.

Mycroft pareció ignorar toda la lucha mental de Sherlock, porque solo frunció el ceño mientras apretaba el mango de su paraguas negro.

—Solo quiero otro punto de vista. Sé que tú no tienes experiencia en esto tampoco, sin embargo tu relación sexual-amorosa con el doctor Watson te ha vuelto más humano de lo que puedes imaginar, Sherlock— explicó con tranquilidad, golpeando levemente el suelo con el paraguas —Y me lo debes— agregó dándole una mirada descreída a Sherlock.

Ah, sí. Los tres años de ausencia, la vigilancia sobre John. Incluso esos pasaportes para entrar a Canadá. Si, puede que tuviese una pequeña deuda con Mycroft. Sherlock observó seriamente a su hermano y luego bufó moviendo la mano como para restarle importancia.

—¿Por qué ahora?— preguntó encogiéndose de hombros —¿Por qué terminar contigo ahora y no antes? ¿Qué sucedió?—el joven detective consultor juntó sus manos apoyando sus dedos en la barbilla pensativo —¿Se enteró de que le vigilas con las cámaras de tránsito? ¿Te descubrió engañándole con esa asistente tuya? ¿Discutieron por quién sacaba la basura los martes?—.

Mycroft no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Sherlock se estaba divirtiendo con eso, pero lo era. Así que solo gruñó un poco y se acomodó en su asiento, posando el paraguas atravesado por sobre sus piernas.

—Sabe que lo vigilo desde siempre, no hemos discutido por nada importante. Y jamás le engañaría, menos con Anthea— su mirada se veía levemente molesta y Sherlock se anotó un punto, sonriendo burlón.

—Lo sé, es lesbiana. A John le gustó por un tiempo. _Mal por él, bien por mí_— asintió el menor como para sí mismo mientras miraba al techo aún pensativo para luego volver a mirar a su hermano —¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que va a terminar contigo?— preguntó de pronto. Supuso que esa debería haber sido la primera pregunta, pero le gustaba fastidiar a Mycroft. Él solo suspiró antes de hablar.

—No me habla. Desde hace casi una semana. Y apenas me mira— confesó con su voz más neutral posible. Pero de nada le sirvió.

Sherlock pudo notar las oleadas de dolor surgir del cuerpo de su hermano y de pronto se sintió un poco incómodo. Mycroft no era así y era molesto verle siendo tan diferente a como era. Verle… humano. Eso provocaba que Sherlock no pudiese odiarle como se suponía que le odiaba. Eso le hizo odiarle un poco más.

—No puede no hablarte. Viven juntos— soltó como si fuese una verdad absoluta.

Él bien sabía de eso. No eran pocas las veces que él o John se enfadaban y practicaban la ley de hielo entre ellos. Eso nunca duraba demasiado ni tampoco resultaba bien. Alguno hablaba, el otro respondía sin darse cuenta, y antes de que lo notasen estaban enzarzados juntos en un polvo de reconciliación. Eso era vida, sin lugar a dudas.

—Me habla solo para los asuntos básicos. Pero no me _habla_— intentó explicar Mycroft perdiendo un poco la rectitud acostumbrada y apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Sherlock asintió un poco luego de un rato y bajó sus manos hasta los posa brazos del sillón mirando a su hermano. Carraspeó y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Y no has pensando tú en _hablar_ con él?—.

—¿_Yo_?— el rostro de Mycroft era tan hilarante en ese momento que Sherlock lamento no haber podido fotografiarlo antes de que el mayor volviese a su máscara de diplomacia —Yo no suelo _hablar_, Sherlock—.

—Pues deberías comenzar a hacerlo. A algunas personas les gustan que les _hablen_— comentó con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia mientras bajaba el tono de voz hasta hacerlo secreto, privado y sucio —A John le encanta que le _hable_ bajo en el oído cuando menos lo espera—.

Mycroft no era tonto y supo enseguida a que se refería su hermano menor. Si se sintió sofocado no lo demostró, sin embargo su paraguas volvió a ponerse verticalmente y golpeó el suelo como muestra de su desagrado.

—No vine a hablar acerca de la vida sexual de mi hermano con su doctor, Sherlock— explicó con su mirada afilada, sin embargo el menor estaba ya riendo.

Esa era otra forma de vencerle. Era otro juego donde Sherlock podía ser el ganador. Y el mundo sabía que Sherlock jamás dejaba pasar un juego en el que pudiese derrotar a alguien. Y si ese alguien era Mycroft, mucho mejor.

Ese juego se llamaba "_Mi vida sexual es mucho mejor que la tuya_", y aunque Sherlock no lo sabía, Mycroft no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

—A Greg le gusta usar sus esposas. Mucho— dijo de pronto el político, cortando de cuajo la risa de Sherlock.

Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente mientras Mycroft comenzaba a sonreír suavemente casi presintiendo como de pronto la nuca del menor se había puesto algo caliente. Mycroft, Lestrade y esposas de policía. Realmente no era algo que hubiese querido imaginar.

—Quién lo hubiese imaginado— murmuró con la voz falsamente burlona el menor, mientras tomaba la taza de té casi frío frente a él y bebía un trago. Siguieron en silencio unos momentos antes de Sherlock levantase la mirada hacia su hermano, sonriendo —A John le gusta hacerlo en la cocina— comentó mientras ambos giraban los rostros para ver la pequeña habitación. La gran mesa apenas dejaba espacio para abrir el freezer o poder moverse. Mycroft solo elevó una ceja —Cuando estamos los dos allí, yo en mis experimentos y él en lo que sea que haga, comenta lo pequeño que es el lugar. Lo estrecho que parece con ambos juntos. Y cuando lo tomo no me deja moverlo a ningún lugar— su sonrisa era amplia, burlona viendo que los pupilas de su hermano se dilataban levemente —Allí, justo encima de esa mesa—.

—Es una sorpresa que un mueble tan deteriorado no se haya hecho pedazos— comentó con voz seria pero algo estrangulada el mayor mientras Sherlock asentía.

—La magia de la física— y no quería referirse a la ciencia, por supuesto.

Mycroft también bebió de su té frío, sintiendo como su garganta se refrescaba ante el líquido que le recorría. Podía sentir la mirada de Sherlock atravesándole y decidió que no, no podía dejarle ganar.

—A Greg le gusta hacerlo en el sillón de la sala. Con casi toda la ropa puesta— soltó viendo como las mejillas de Sherlock se encendían de golpe. Sonrió para sí mismo —A veces pone el fútbol o esas series de ficción que le gustan, y lo hacemos allí con ruido de fondo y sin quitarnos la ropa—.

Ambos hermanos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, y antes de que pasasen diez segundos ambos bebieron todo el contenido que quedaba en sus tazas.

* * *

Cuando John entró al salón del 221B en compañía de su hermana Harry luego de un largo día de trabajo en la clínica, solo pudo pensar en que allí hacía muchísimo calor, aún para ser junio.

Sentados en dos sillones, uno frente al otro, se encontraban los hermanos Holmes, quienes no giraron a mirarles hasta que los Watson estuvieron parados en la puerta mirándoles con idéntica curiosidad. Harry cargaba dos six-packs de cervezas para compartir, y sonreía levemente como saludo. John se veía entre espantado y sorprendido, como si no pudiese creer que la casa seguía en pie con esos dos allí, solos.

—Mycroft, que sorpresa verte aquí— fue todo lo que pudo farfullar John mientras el político se ponía de pie, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía —Creo que no conoces a mi hermana, Harry. Harry él es…—.

—Mycroft Holmes, por supuesto. El hermano mayor de Sherly— sonrió la rubia mientras estiraba una mano al pelirrojo que solo pudo alzar una ceja dándole una mirada a Sherlock por el apodo antes de corresponderle el apretón a la mujer —He escuchado algunas cosas de ti, principalmente de comentarios descuidados de estos dos—.

—Ya veo, señorita Watson. Yo también he escuchado sobre usted— asintió el más alto mientras veía como John dejaba algunas bolsas encima de la mesa de la cocina —Lamento decirlo, pero ya debo irme. Asuntos urgentes— explicó mientras les hacía un leve saludo con la cabeza, apoyando el paraguas en el suelo como si fuese un bastón.

—Oh, pensé que podrías quedarte a cenar con nosotros— comentó de pronto John irguiéndose ya que había estado guardando algunos alimentos. Sin embargo pronto su expresión cambió, recordando que Mycroft probablemente ya tenía a alguien esperando por él para cenar en casa.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del político mientras este le daba una mirada casi cariñosa al doctor.

—No te preocupes, además, la cocina es demasiado estrecha para que todos comamos allí— dijo en un tono casi contento, aunque sus ojos brillaban con una fuerza que John no comprendió —Espero que lo pasen bien— agregó antes de voltearse para ir hacia las escaleras.

—Tú también pásala bien, esta noche dan Dr. Who, ya sabes que a Lestrade le gusta ver ese programa— comentó con una voz igual de contenta Sherlock, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de parte de John y una descreída de Mycroft.

—Ah, sí, señorita Watson— dijo de pronto el político mirando a la mujer que dio un respingo al ser nombrada —Algún día de estos podríamos quedar para tomar una taza de té y charlar de algunos temas que nos competen a ambos— su mirada se veía divertida y Harry no tardó en reír.

—Por supuesto, los hermanos mayores debemos cuidar a nuestros pequeñines— bromeó revolviendo el cabello rubio de John quien se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

Con un último asentimiento Mycroft bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso. No había llegado a la puerta cuando la voz de su hermano menor le hizo voltear hacia lo alto de las escaleras, viendo allí la figura perfilada de Sherlock.

—Estuve meditándolo y creo que sé el porqué de que Lestrade no te hable y de vuestros problemas sexuales— dijo con descaro el menor de los Holmes mientras de lo alto se escuchaba un plato quebrarse mientras la voz agitada de John decía algo como "_No puede estar hablando de algo así_" con las histéricas carcajadas de Harry de compañía —De todas las experiencias que me contaste noté que es Lestrade el único que al parecer inicia todos vuestros encuentros sexuales. Estoy prácticamente un 90% seguro de que es esta apatía tuya hacia el comienzo de vuestras interacciones físicas lo que ha llevado a nuestro querido Lestrade a este punto. No debería habértelo dicho, pero como eres un idiota…— el muy se atrevió a dejar la frase incompleta mientras se encogía de hombros, obviamente divertido y satisfecho de sí mismo.

En el umbral del 221B Mycroft miraba fijamente a su hermano mientras golpeteaba la punta del paraguas contra el suelo. Las risas de la mayor de los Watson junto con las exclamaciones de horror del médico se podían escuchar desde allí con claridad, pero eso no interrumpía los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

Finalmente el político solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza hacia Sherlock, antes de abrir la puerta e irse por fin.

Él tenía razón.

Obviamente Mycroft nunca se lo diría, pero Sherlock no lo necesitaba para saber que había estado en lo correcto. La simple sonrisa satisfecha de Lestrade de dos días después, cuando se encontraron en un caso, fue suficiente para saber que sus deducciones habían sido acertadas.

Su deuda había quedado limpia y ahora podía seguir fastidiando a su hermano en paz sin sentir en la espalda el peso de lo que se debe.

Solo quedaba evitar que Harry Watson hiciese un poco conveniente –_para él_– amistad con Mycroft Holmes y todo en la vida de Sherlock Holmes sería felicidad.

**FIN**

* * *

_Otro fic random de Sherlock. Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa –se tira al suelo–. Como dije arriba, surgió simplemente de mi sucia idea de Sherlock y Mycroft teniendo charlas "inocentes" sobre sus parejas, y al final resultó así. Incluí a Harry simplemente porque estoy enamorada de ella (?) y quería dar paso a otro fic absurdo donde ella y Mycroft toman el té (ok, no, eso no pasará)._

_Ante tanta mirada intensa entre los hermanos por un momento me espanté a mí misma pensando "Esto está tirando hacia Holmescest", pero conseguí evitarlo, fiuu (?)_

_(O quizás no lo evité y en el tramo entre su charla y la llegada de los Watson ocurrió algo. Uno nunca sabe)_

_Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por haberlo leído y un besazo a los que me vayan a dejar review –pestañeo– que espero sean todos._


End file.
